The Arranged Marriage
by redfoxgirl
Summary: this is about a girl named eevee and her mom dies and she moves in with her best friend Naruto and his dad  GaaraXeevee! OOC! OC!
1. The Beginning

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1 The Beginning

It was a peaceful day in Konoha and I was at Naruto's house with him and his dad (yes Minato is alive) we were training for the final exams at the academy.

"So Minato what are you teaching us today" "well I was going to teach you one of my moves but since you both don't know bunshin so I'm going to teach you kage bunshin" "wow really dad?" "yes really. Now let's get started" so for 2 whole hours we practiced doing kage bunshin when we finally mastered it.

"Ok that's good you two that's enough for today" "ok" said Naruto and I and we went inside to have dinner (oh and I'm at Naruto's house because my mom is on a mission) we talked for a little while and then went to bed.

The next day, I woke up early because I had a strange dream, and I felt I needed to talk to someone about it so I went to find Minato. I found Minato in his study so I knocked on the door, "come in" "hello Minato" "hello eevee are you ok you look troubled" "well I had a strange dream and I just felt I needed someone to know about it" I said "well let's hear it" said Minato "well there was a man named Itachi he told me to tell Sasuke Uchiha that he only killed them because he was told to by the elders and someone named Danzo because the Uchiha's were going to betray Konoha" "eevee I don't want you to tell anyone about this until I say so ok" "yes Minato" "good now go shower and get dressed then wake up Naruto ok" "ok" so I went and got my clothes and went to the shower.

After a while I got out and got dressed and went to wake up Naruto, "Naruto wake up your dad is making us breakfast" "ok I'll get up" soon Naruto was up and showered then we went down stairs to have breakfast "so are you two ready for the exams today" "yea" said Naruto "hey Minato do you know when my mom will be back" "yea she should be back sometime today" "yay" I said so we finished breakfast and cleaned up then Minato took us to school lruka greeted us at the door when we got in I noticed there were two seats near Hinata so I decided that it would be a perfect thing to try and get Naruto and Hinata together. "Hey Naruto let's go sit next to Hinata" I said "ok" said Naruto "hi Hinata how are you" I said "I...I'm g...good h..how a..are y..you guys" said Hinata "were good is it ok for me and Naruto to sit here with you" I asked "su...sure" said Hinata so me and Naruto sat down next to Hinata.

"Good morning class today is the final exam and the main thing we will test you on is the bunshin no jutsu and if you don't get at least two tests right then you will be held back" one of the kids yelled and said that it was not fair but Iruka paid no mind to the kid "we will call you in order but first we will take the writing test and if you get caught cheating you will fail the writing part of the test then we will go outside for the weapon and taijutsu test and then ninjutsu and then the final test the bunshin no jutsu then the people who pass will come back in three days and be assigned teams and will meet your jounin teacher let's begin" said Iruka.

He began to pass out the worksheet and told us to begin I was the first one to finish then Sasuke Uchiha, then Sakura Haruno, then Naruto, then Shikamaru Nara, some others and some only finished half the test then Iruka told us to stop and told us to line up at the door to go outside for the weapon, taijutsu, and ninjutsu test first up was weapons of course me, Naruto, and Sasuke got the highest scores in the class next it was the taijutsu test I was up agents a girl in the class I won the taijutsu match and so did Naruto and Sasuke, next it was the ninjutsu match Naruto use one his dad's famous moves the Rasangan and a wind technic I use a

fire and wind technic at the same time and almost made the place explode and Sasuke made a huge fire dragon and if you heard the fan girls you would be deaf from there screaming lucky me and Naruto had earplugs mainly Sakura and Ino were the loudest. Soon it was time for the final test where we had to make at least 3 bunshins

of course me and Naruto past but I noticed something strange about Mizuki he seemed really mad about Naruto passing so I decided that I would follow him later tonight but for now Naruto and I went out to meet our parents.

When we got out I looked for my mom but didn't see her anywhere but then there was a hand on my shoulder I looked behind me to see my mom's old sensei looking sad she bent down to be eye level with me I know something was wrong "Yuki-sensei what's wrong did something happen" I asked "eevee I'm am very sorry to inform you that your mother has been killed on our mission I tried to save her but we were too late, I'm so sorry eevee I really am" "it's not your fault Yuki-sensei" I said as I started to cry Naruto came over and asked Yuki what happened when he heard what happened he got down and hugged me when Minato finally came and saw me crying and then he noticed Yuki he walked over and asked Yuki what happened so Yuki told the whole mission report. Minato dismissed Yuki and took me to my house to pack my stuff to move over to their house.

R&R Please well first chapter done next chapter in-progress right now YAY!


	2. Teams

Chapter 2: Teams

So after we got my important stuff (you know like photos, cloths, jewelry, etc.) we went to Naruto's house and unpacked my stuff once we got done we went to get something to eat.

After we ate I told Naruto and Minato that I needed to go somewhere and would be back at the house soon, so when I got as far from them I went to Mizuki's house and hid on the roof when it got dark Mizuki finally came out ranting about how to get out of the village with some scroll so I followed him to the Hokage tower I waited outside in a tree 1 hour later he came out holding a big scroll on his back so I follow him and sent a clone to inform Minato about this.

When I finally was catching up I felt him stop and it seemed like he was getting ready to fight. When I got to the clearing I saw him looking around nervously so I jumped down and he looked shocked then he started laughing "hahaha you are the one that's been following me" laughed out Mizuki I got mad at this so I let out some killer intent but Mizuki was not scared "you thing that some little killer intent will scare me well think twice" and he got in attack position but when he was about to attack I made a hand sign and yelled **Kage bunshin no jutsu **and when the smoke cleared Mizuki looked scared and the fierce number of clones "ATTACK" I yelled and all my clones started using taijutsu on him a minute later he was out cold.

So I stayed put until Minato came but I knew it would be a while because we were pretty far from the village so I waited patiently for Minato to come half an hour later Minato came in to the clearing with 2 anbu "eevee are you ok?" asked Minato "I'm ok, not one scratch in me" I said "that's good to hear now come on eevee let's go home Naruto is worried about you" said Minato "ok" I said, and we left Mizuki to the two Anbu. On the way home Minato decided to ask me how I knew about Mizuki's plans "well I didn't" I said "then how did you know to follow him" asked Minato so I told him about what happened earlier (flashback, to the genin exams) I was waiting for Naruto at the door for him to get his test done. When Naruto got done Iruka gave Naruto his headband with a genuine smile Mizuki gave a smile but his eyes show that he was mad as if he had a plan that was just ruined.

(present time) "And that's what happened so after we ate I went to his house and waited for a while for him to come out and when he did he was muttering 'that stupid kyuubi brat ruining my plans' and 'now how do I get the scroll and get out of the village' so I continued to follow him further and when I saw him go past Anbu and then came out with that big scroll I sent a clone to get you" I told him "eevee next time tell me about this me and Naruto got real worried about you" said Minato "ok Minato-San" I said. So when we got back to the house Naruto came running down stairs and hugged me

"eevee are you ok? Are you hurt? I was so worried about you" said/asked Naruto "Naruto I'm fine. Mizuki never stood a chance against two-hundred kage bunshin" I said "ok you two I think it's best we all get some sleep we all have a big day tomorrow" said Minato "ok" said Naruto and me. (the next day, at the academy) So on our way to the academy we meet up with Shikamaru and Choji and we made our way to the academy and went to our normal seats a few minutes later everyone could hear running coming from the hallway and Naruto and me knew who it was so we put in our earplugs and then Ino and Sakura came running in and screaming 'I win' then they started yelling at each other.

When they came running down to where I was sitting and yelled something at me but I ignored them mainly because I couldn't hear them so I pulled out one of the earplugs "what? You say something?" I asked "EEVEE GET OUT OF THAT SEAT WE WANT TO SIT BY SASUKE-KUN" yelled Sakura and Ino, I look shocked at first and then I looked to my right and to my surprise there sitting on the far end of the seat was Sasuke Uchiha so I thought I would give Sasuke a break today so I told them off "Sakuru, Ino none of us especially Sasuke want to hear you fawning over him so early in the morning" they gawd at me and everyone started laughing at them I could even see a little smirk on Sasuke's face but no one else saw it, so Sakura and Ino went somewhere else to sit still mad about what I told them.

After the little event with Sakura and Ino two minutes later Iruka came in and began to tell us our teams (ok so he goes through teams 1-5) "team 6 eevee, Miyu, and Yori Sensei Yuki Inuzuka. Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke… Namikaze Naruto… and Sakura Haruno your Sensei Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba+Akamaru Sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still active from last year and now Team 10 Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru , and Akimichi Choji Sensei Sarutobi Asuma. Ok go and eat lunch and be in an hour to meet you Jounin Sensei" said Iruka

So me and my team went outside and ate so Naruto came and talk to us "Naruto where's your team" I asked "umm there somewhere not sure where exactly" said Naruto "but didn't you eat with them" asked Miyu "sadly no" said Naruto. So after we talked for a few more minutes it was time to go inside to meet our Jounin Sensei.

Here's the next chapter please R&R "kitfoxgirl"


	3. The Letter and the Funeral

The Letter and the Funeral

As we waited Naruto and me play our favorite game annoy the hell out of Shikamaru how you play is you get some pop-its (you know the fireworks that you just throw onto the ground) and throw them on his desk every time he falls asleep soon Shikamaru and his team left and Naruto and I became very bored as we waited.

So our Sensei came and got us and we left leaving Naruto and his team. When we got in a different room Yuki-sensei had us tell our likes dislikes and dreams. After we told her about us we went our separate ways I went to see Minato to talk to him about some things.

(To Hokage Tower) so when I got there I asked the girl at the front desk if Minato was busy "he's in a meeting right now" said the girl "ok I'll wait here" I said, so about five minutes later I saw Minato come out of his office and came down the hall I stood up and bowed "Minato-sama" I said "eevee what can I do for you" asked Minato "I would like to know if there are any puppet masters among our allies?" I asked "well lets go look and see" said Minato so we went in to his office and pulled out some files the first one he looked at was Suna and after a few pages he picked up a paper and handed it to me I read it "can I borrow it" I asked "sure.

What do you need it for" said/asked Minato "well I want to make a puppet and I want some advice on what to do" I said "ok well I have to talk to some people soon" said Minato "ok bye Minato-San" I said.

So I went back to the house and started to write my letter

~Dear Sabaku No Kankuro,

My name is eevee and I had asked my hokage if there were any puppet masters in any of are allies villages and the first file was Suna your village and what I want to ask if you had any advice on how to build a puppet cause I really want to make my own and I would be really grateful if you sent me some advice on how to build a puppet. From eevee~

I then went to the bird carrying place when I got there I asked the man to send the letter to Suna and then went back home to get ready for the funeral for my mom.

I dressed in a black strapless dress with a gold sash, I also wore a black over coat when I got done I left to go find Naruto.

When I found Naruto he was about to be punch by Sakura so I went and blocked it "stop it Sakura" I said in a dangers voice "I don't get why you defend him eevee he's useless even when his dad is hokage" said Sakura "he's not useless! Did you even look at the score list on how well everyone did in the final exams?" I said/asked "No. Besides I know I got the second highest score" mocked Sakura "No you didn't Sakura you got in fourth place" I said "I did not you lie" said Sakura "I'm not lying I even have a copy of the scores with me" I said "then let me see them" said Sakura so I pulled out the copy and handed it to her, her eyes widened in shock "this cant be! How did I get Fourth place" whined Sakura "it's because you failed the ninjutsu and taijutsu test" I said "come on Naruto we need to go or were going to be late for the funeral" "wait what funeral" asked Sasuke "my mom's funeral" I said sadly Sakura look at me and said she was sorry about me losing my mom.

So me and Naruto left and I told Naruto I got his clothes and he could change when we got there Naruto changed in to his funeral clothes, soon some of the other guest came the people I was looking for was my team, then the first person I saw was Yuki-sensei so I went over to talk to her "Yuki-sensei" I called out "oh eevee are you ok" ask Yuki "yea I'm fine still depressed but can you tell me who the guy that killed my mom was or at least what he looked like" I asked Yuki sighed "his name was Zabuza Momochi missing-nin of Kirigakure" said Yuki "Momochi Zabuza" I muttered, then someone put there hand on my shoulder I looked back to see Miyu and Yori "hey guys glad you could come" I said "how are you feeling eevee" asked Miyu "I ok still sad but doing good" I said "ok everyone gather so we can begin" said Minato, so everyone gathered and did a prayer called make it to the heavens (ok I just made that up) then after the prayer Minato spoke a few words "We are here to honor Chiharu who died in the line of duty some of you would say she was brave and courageous, other say she was a nice, friendly and caring person, and the rest of you know she was all of these things, we all will miss her. Now would anyone else like to and anything" said Minato no one came forward not even me, so Minato let everyone who brought a flower come and my flower was the only red one there.

Soon the funeral was over, and everyone went home but I went to the Yamanaka flower shop when I came in I saw Ino reading a magazine as she said "Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop, how may I…" but when she looked up she looked a little shocked and angry at the same time "what do you want eevee, come to be rude to me again" asked Ino "me, you're the one that's being rude to a costumer Ino hasn't your parents teach you that, that's bad for business" I said "your right sorry but what are you doing here this late" asked Ino "well I came to by some flowers for a grave and there are some that I know I want that I need by tomorrow" I said "ok, by the way whose grave is it?" asked Ino "my moms I'm just barley got done with the funeral for her" I said as I started to cry "oh eevee I'm sorry" Ino said as she came around to hugged me so I cried for just a minute when I remembered why I was there so I pulled my self together and thanked Ino "ok so what kind of flowers do you need half price" said Ino "really Ino thanks" I said "no problem eevee" said Ino "ok well my moms favorite flower was the Azaleas, then I want the Sakura, Cornflower, Dahlia, Wax Flower and some other spring flowers" I said "why just spring flowers?" asked Ino "well my mom's name was Chiharu which means 'a thousand springs'" I said "what a pretty name and I'll put the order in right now so they should be done by tomorrow afternoon" said Ino "thank you Ino" I said "well bye eevee see you tomorrow" said Ino "bye" I said.

R&R please! "kitfoxgirl"


	4. Our First C rank Mission

Our First C-rank Mission

So Me and my Team passed the real gennin exam which was really hard by the way but we made it and I was on my way to pick up the flowers I had ordered the day before "hi Ino" I said "hi eevee, here is your order" said Ino "aww they are so pretty thanks Ino" I said "your welcome" said Ino "hey Ino can I ask you something" I said "sure what is it" said Ino "what do you think of Kiba" I asked "well he's cute and I think his dog is cute too, why do you ask" said Ino "well Naruto told me that he heard Kiba and Yori talking about who they like and Kiba said that he liked you a lot" I said "really? I think I'll ask him out" said Ino "WHAT? Really what about Sasuke?" I asked "I only went after Sasuke to bug Sakura" said Ino "well Ino do you want to be friends" I asked "really? Why ask me to be friends now, when I asked you to be my friend in the academy you said no" said Ino "that's because you acted like a fangirl and I don't like fangirls they are annoying" I said "yea they are I hated being one of them" said Ino "well I got to go bye Ino" I said "bye eevee" said Ino, and I went to the cemetery to put the flowers on my mom's grave. After I left the cemetery I went back home and on my way a messenger hawk came down and it landed on my shoulder I noticed that it had a scroll on its back I opened it and saw it was from Suna I closed the scroll and let the hawk go back to where he came from. When I got home I went straight to my room and started to read the scroll (oh I forgot to say it's a reply from Kankuro on the puppets) so I read the scroll twice and then I counted up my money and then went to the wood store and asked for really strong wood and some sculpting supplies when the man in the store was done he ringed up the price and I was kind a shocked that it coasted more then I want to spend.

So I went home and started to draw what I wanted my puppet to look like then I started to sculpt the body of the puppet then the legs, tails, and head then I heard the front door open so I decided to finish my puppet later and go see who was home, I had just opened my door to see Naruto about to knock on my door "what is it Naruto" I asked "Kakashi-ni-san is here to teach us something new" said Naruto "ok" I said, so we went down stairs "hello Kakashi-san" I greeted him "hello eevee I'm sorry to hear about your mother" said Kakashi "thank you kakashi. But any way what are you going to teach us today" I said/asked "well I'm going to teach you a move I created myself called chidori" said Kakashi "oh cool" said Naruto, so we went to the backyard and trained for a good 4 hours (well it only took me 2 hours but Naruto took 4 hours) then Kakashi told us that Minato would be late coming home so he was going to watch us until Minato came home.

So we all ate dinner and it became late and I and Naruto went to bed. (One month later) So me and my team went on like 30 missions and five percent of them were to chase the Tora the fire lord's wife's cat and I didn't blame her for running away that woman looks like she tortures that poor cat but oh well what can you do but now my team and me are going in to get are first c-rank mission but I was a little worried but oh well so we went in and Yuki-sensei went up and told Minato and the other people there "ok guys let's see what we have, hmmmm here we are, ok your c-rank missions to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna from Wave you will be helping him complete the bridge ok" said Minato "HAI" we all said "ok everyone pack for a two week mission" said

Yuki-sensei "HAI" we said "Minato-san Yuki-sensei can I talk to you in the hall for a second" I asked "sure" said Minato (in the hall) "I think Naruto and his team should come with us" I said "why is that" asked Yuki "I don't trust what that guy Tazuna says I've heard some things about Wave and none are good" I said "ok eevee you go find Naruto and his team tell kakashi that Yuki will be in charge and that his team will pack for a two week mission" said Minato "ok" I said.

So I went to training ground 7 and when I came in I saw they were on the bridge still waiting for Kakashi to arrive "still waiting for Kakashi ehh" I asked "why are you here" asked an angry Sakura "I'm here to tell you guys about your new mission but if you don't want your first c-rank mission then fine" I said "aww come on eevee she didn't mean to be rude" said Naruto "fine your new miss-" I was cut off by a puff of smoke "hello" said Kakashi "your late" said Sakura "eevee what do we owe this visit" asked Kakashi "I'm here to give you guys your new mission" I said "what is it" asked Kakashi "your team and my team are to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna Yuki-sensei is in charge you need to pack for a two week mission" I said "ok team go get packed" said Kakashi and everyone left to go get packed "so eevee why is my team coming along for a simple c-rank mission" asked Kakashi "well it was me who asked for you team to come along but the reason is I don't trust the information this guy has given us" I said "so you think that this is a higher ranked mission" said Kakashi "yep" I Said ok so me and Naruto went to the house to pack "hmmmm what should I bring" I asked myself after a minute I decided to bring seven pairs of pants and nine shirts and three pairs of pj's I also decide to bring all my supplies for making puppets and then I heard a knock on my door "come in" I said so my door opened to show Minato "Minato-san what is it" I asked "eevee if you want to tell Sasuke about that dream you had you can I have found out that the Elders and Danzo did tell Itachi to kill the Uchiha Clan so you may tell Sasuke" said Minato "ok Minato-san" I said and I left with Naruto to the northern gate. "What took you so long eevee? Why is Naruto and his team here?" asked Miyu "his team is coming with us" said Yuki-sensei "WHAT! This is are first c-rank mission not theirs" complained Yori "you want to take it up with the Hokage go ahead" I said "ummmm never mind" said Yori everyone but Sasuke and Sakura laughed "well lets go everyone" said Yuki-sensei.

R&R please "kitfoxgirl"


	5. The Mission to Wave

The Mission to Wave

So we were on our way to Wave when two puddles came into site me and Naruto looked at each other and then looked back at are sensei's Kakashi was just reading his porn book and Yuki-sensei was talking to Yori and Miyu so me and Naruto nodded and took out a kunai and through it at the puddles "NARUTO! EEVEE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING THERE JUST PUDDLE!" screamed Sakura "will you shut up and look closer" I said so everyone looked again and saw two dead guys in place of the puddles Sakura screamed and then fainted "well that was unexpected but good work Naruto and eevee so whose going to pick up Sakura and carry her to the camp sight" asked Kakashi but everyone looked at him, he sighed and put his book away and picked up Sakura.

So we got to the camp sight kind of late we sent up camp and put Sakura on her sleeping bag "eevee can you and Sasuke go get firewood for us" asked Yuki-sensei "sure Yuki-sensei" I said, so Sasuke and me went to collect the firewood.

"Hey Sasuke can I talk to you about something" I asked "Hn. Why should I talk to you" he asked "you owe me Uchiha" I said in a mad voice "how do I owe you?" he asked "I have done two things for you and the least you can do is listen to what I have to say" I said "what have you done for me" he questioned "one: when Sakura and Ino wanted to sit by you and I was in their way I gave you a break and said I wouldn't move two: I got Ino off your back" I said "I guess. Wait you're the reason Ino not bugging me" said Sasuke "yes I am, so will you listen to me" I asked "ok fine" said Sasuke "well let's start with the dream I had a about a month ago but first Sasuke you have to understand I wanted to tell you this but I promise Minato-san that I wouldn't tell you this until he confirmed this and he has so all I say is true. Ok" I said "ok" said Sasuke "good. Now this all started with a dream I had there was this guy there and he told me to tell you he only killed them because he was told to by the Elders and some guy named Danzo and the person who told me all this was your older brother Itachi. I don't know why I had the dream but Sasuke if you ever need a friend you can count on me" I said Sasuke didn't speak and he was looking down so I couldn't see his eye to see what he felt but as I looked closer I saw water falling from his face so I went over and hugged him "Sasuke I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about all of this" I said almost wanting to cry myself so Sasuke cried for a few minutes when he finally talked "thank you eevee and I would love to be your friend" said Sasuke.

Soon we collected lots of firewood with the help of some kage bunshin and we headed back talking.

When we got back we were both laughing as I told Sasuke the time Naruto got chased by one of Kakashi's dogs and when we came into the clearing Sasuke got tackled by Sakura Naruto laughed at Sasuke's misfortune "Sakura your choking him" I said "sorry Sasuke-kun" said Sakura "it's ok Sakura" said Sasuke everyone but me and Tazuna (cause Tazuna doesn't know Sasuke that well) looked at him as if he had two heads "why is everyone looking at me" asked Sasuke Kakashi came over and put a hand on Sasuke's forehead as he said "Sasuke are you sick" asked Kakashi "no why" asked Sasuke "well you have a smile on your face and you're talking to us" said Naruto "maybe I'm just in a good mood" said Sasuke "when are you ever in a good mood" said Sasuke "when are you ever in a good mood" said Naruto "guys just leave it alone" I said so we all ate and went to bed.

(The next day) We were on our way again towards Wave country, as we made it to the beach we saw a boat at a little dock "well here is our boat" said when we were at least half way to wave Naruto and Sakura got sea sick and were leaning over the rails of the boat in case they threw up.

When we got to shore Naruto and Sakura ran off the boat "careful you two we don't know what is a head for us the last two ninja were b-ranked missing-nin and I have a feeling the next one will be more powerful" said Kakashi "Hai" we said.

On the path to Tazuna's house Naruto, me and our jounin sensei's heard something coming towards us so we yelled "GET DOWN" so I grabbed Tazuna and fell to the ground and as soon as we did that a big sword embedded its self in a tree then we heard a laugh a real creepy laugh and we saw someone standing on the giant sword Yuki and Kakashi's eyes widened as they saw who it was "Momochi Zabuza" said Kakashi "Momochi Zabuza" I repeated "so little kiddy doesn't know who I am do you" said Zabuza "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOU'RE THE GUY THAT KILLED MY MOM LAST MONTH!" I yelled at him "hmmm the last person I killed last month was a lady named Chiharu was that her" asked Zabuza right then and there I wanted to kill that man but I knew he was to strong so I stayed where I was and let Kakashi and Yuki-sensei handle it "team formation around Tazuna now" said Kakashi, so we all got in team formation and soon a battle broke out (ok you should already know that my sensei is related to Kiba so you also should know that she has a dog and the dog's name is Misaki [meaning beautiful blossom] just thought you should know if you forgot) "hey I remember you, yea you were there when I killed that girl Chiharu" said Zabuza Yuki got mad and started to attack "juujuin bunshin" yelled Yuki "what you gonna do claw me to death with that dog of yours" laughed Zabuza "gatsuuga" and Yuki and Misaki went spinning all around and towards Zabuza, but Zabuza disappeared and a lot of mist started to surround us and then we heard a voice from all around us "kidney, lungs, heart, liver, larynx, vein, subclavian artery- seven targets" said Zabuza from everywhere but I was not scared though well maybe a little but I decided to summon two of my cats "tora(tiger) tatsu(dragon) mi(snake) u(rabbit) uma(horse) ne(rat) tora(tiger) SUMMONING JUTSU" I yelled "Yuki-san did you know she could summon" asked Kakashi "no I didn't. Did you" asked Yuki "me neither" said Kakashi "Hey Katsune and Daichi" I said "hey eevee what do you need" asked Daichi "I need you help to beat this guy named Zabuza and he's hidden in all this mist" I said "this is going to be fun right Daichi-ni-san" said Katsune "just be careful you two this guy has this giant sword and your mom would be super mad if one of you two got hurt or worse killed" I said "ok let get started Katsune" said Daichi so they went and started to attack.

Soon we heard a yell "Ahhhhh! Let me go you dumb animal I'll kill you when I get out of he-" he never finished because two senbon needles hit him in the neck, and the mist faded and when everyone saw what I had summoned they went wide eyed at the two giant cats but I think they were looking manly Daichi just because he has two tails "what just happened and what's with the giant cats" asked Sakura "well the two cats are my summons but I don't know what happened to him" I said  
>"how about you ask him" said Sasuke as he pointed toward a guy in the tree next to us I was about to tell the guy thank for nothing but Kakashi cut me off before I even said anything "thank for the help" said Kakashi " no problem I've been looking for him for a long time" said the hunter-nin "well your free to take him' said Yuki the hunter-nin bowed and pick up Zabuza's body and left.<p>

R&R please "kitfoxgirl"


End file.
